Anillo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Nada es más peligroso que una niña aburrida. En especial, si es cierta teniente de pelo rosa.


Anillo.

Yachiru estaba aburrida, real y totalmente aburrida.

Ken-chan estaba tomando su siesta, ese día no había reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, Bya-kun se había ido al mundo humano a hacer algo que tenía que ver con "matar a aquel que se atrevió a deshonrar a su hermana", y el calvito y Yumichi estaban encerrados en el cuarto del primero haciendo ruidos muy raros por lo que había decidido no intervenir. Debían estar entrenando.

Así que solo quedaba una única opción de quien podría acabar con su suplicio.

¡El divertido Shiro-kun!

Hace mucho que no iba a verlo, seguramente tendría su bote de basura lleno de dulces que no quería para ella… ¡de solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca!

Brincando felizmente, emprendió camino a la décima división.

Por supuesto, su primer impulso fue meterse por la ventana de su oficina discretamente para luego sorprenderlo brincándole al rostro, pero Shiro-kun no estaba en su escritorio como de costumbre, sino que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

¡Con una mujer bonita!

La escena de ellos dos sentados y hablando tranquilamente no pudo evitar recordarle a algo que había visto en la televisión hace no mucho tiempo cuando Ichi amablemente había accedido hacerle de niñera junto a Ruki-chan.

Un príncipe, de cabello muy parecido al de Shiro-kun, le proponía matrimonio a una princesa, que tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta justo como el de aquella mujer. ¡Y luego tenían muchos hijos!

Los ojos se le llenaron de estrellas al pensar en cómo podría jugar con los hijos de Shiro-kun si él tan solo se casara con la mujer que se parecía a la princesa.

Pero ellos no parecían estar haciendo las cosas exactamente como habían hecho el príncipe y la princesa.

¡Él no le estaba dando un anillo… ni se estaban besando!

Frunció el ceño ante aquello.

Lo más probable, pensó lógicamente la pequeña, es que Shiro-kun se hubiera olvidado el anillo para dárselo a la chica pelinegra.

¡Le traería uno entonces!

Oh, era tan generosa.

Estaba segura que le agradecerían.

El anillo debía ser tal y como el que el príncipe le había dado a la princesa.

De oro y con un gran diamante.

Hmm… ¿Cómo podría conseguir uno de esos?

Recordó algo de que los ricos tenían mucho oro… y diamantes…

¡Bya-kun debía tener uno de esos entonces!

Sin embargo él no estaba ahora… ni tampoco Ruki-chan…

Oh, bueno, luego les diría que tomó un anillo para Shiro-kun.

Tarareando alegremente, se infiltró en el cuarto de Bya-kun y empezó a revolver todo en busca del anillo perfecto.

Finalmente, lo encontró.

En una pequeña y bien decorada caja frente a una fotografía de una mujer muy parecida a Ruki-chan.

El anillo tenía algunos diamantes extras, pero serviría.

Complacida con el resultado de su búsqueda, se decidió por volver a donde esperaban los futuros esposos, pero alguien la frenó.

-No juegue con eso, teniente Kusajishi.- era Bya-kun ¡había regresado!

Pero eso no era del todo bueno, ya que apenas se distrajo, le quitó el anillo.

-¡Bya-kun malo!- se quejó con un mohín. -¡Era para que Shiro-kun se case con la mujer que estaba en su oficina!- lloriqueó.

El mayor levantó una ceja.

-¿El capitán Hitsugaya? Y… ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Kurosaki Karin, la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo?- indagó inexpresivamente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Sí, era la hermana de Ichi!- Kari-chan no venía de visita tan seguido a su escuadrón, así que se había olvidado de ella por completo. -Pero ahora que va a tener hijos con Shiro-kun debo asegurarme de no volver a olvidarla…- murmuró en voz alta aquel pensamiento.

Ahora sí que Bya-kun se vio más interesado.

-¿Kurosaki Karin va a tener un bebé del capitán Hitsugaya?- la más mínima nota de interés se oía en su voz.

-¡Sí! ¡Y jugaran conmigo todo el tiempo!- finalmente tendría amiguitos para no aburrirse, pero antes, debía llevarles ese anillo.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- oyó la voz de Ichi detrás de la puerta.

-¿Escuchando detrás de la puerta? No sé porque me sorprendo de ti, Kurosaki Ichigo…- el mayor fue a devolver el anillo a su lugar.

-¡Luego terminamos nuestra conversación respecto a mi noviazgo con Rukia, ahora tengo que matar un enano!- Ichi asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta para luego salir disparado lejos.

La pequeña no lo entendió muy bien, así que solo se volvió a ver al noble.

-¡Bya-kun por favor devuélveme el anillo! ¡Shiro-kun y Kari-chan lo necesitan para casarse!- rogó poniendo ojos de cachorro.

El mayor ni la miró.

-No puedo darte ese… era de mi esposa…- ella empezó a lagrimear. –Pero tengo otro que quizás te sirva.- su mirada se iluminó. –Ten, tengo otros mil más como este.- le tendió un anillo aún más perfecto que el otro.

Igual al de la película, con un solo diamante ni muy pequeño ni muy grande.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- brincó de la felicidad antes de salir corriendo de regreso con el futuro matrimonio.

Al volver a la oficina del albino, sin embargo, solo encontró a la pelinegra mirando con preocupación un enorme hoyo en el techo en donde se podía apreciar a Ichi y Shiro-kun peleando con bankai y todo.

Kari-chan negaba incrédula con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba embarazada?- murmuraba en shock.

Oh, bueno, aparentemente el anillo no sería necesario para tener a sus nuevos amiguitos pronto.

Fin.

Solo quería escribir algo de Yachiru :v La extrañooooo! TToTT

También a Toshiro, pero eso ya es obvio xD

No sean mala onda! Comenten mis fics! -3- O me desanimo D:

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Espero que les haya gustado! n_n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
